Dragoon's Abduction
by Melinda-chan
Summary: Final Chapter Uploaded! The epilogue, plus FrenchEnglish translations and author's notes! Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Dragoon's Abduction by Melinda The Digimon Poet

The Bladebreaker team- Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and of course Kai- walked in the new city. Tyson was at the front taking all of the sights. Kenny, Max and Ray followed behind. Finally Kai, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, was at the end.

"I can't believe it! We're in New York City! This is so cool!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I know! This is my first time too!" Max looked all around.

"Lots of competitors are coming here for the tournament", Kenny said. He held Dizzi, his Bit Beast that was stuck in his laptop, in his hands.

"We should go to our hotel soon so Mr. Dickinson know we're here", Ray told them.

"Let's eat first!" Tyson suggested. "I'm so starved!"

"There should be some place to eat nearby", Max agreed. "This place is known for great restaurants".

"We don't want to blow our budget on food guys. I don't think Mr. Dickinson would like that", Kenny warned.

"We're not talking about a big, fancy restaurant Chief. Just some place so we can fill our stomachs. Huh? Who is that?" Tyson spoke as he saw a hooded figure. It stood there in front of the group. Everybody then took notice.

"We got company guys!" Max said.

The figure wore a red-hooded jacket with a dark red skirt. It was short revealing long white long socks and black shoes with gold buckles. The hood appeared to be too big for the person, hiding the top part of the face. Tyson gazed at the figure slowly walked to him. 

Tyson saw blue eyes staring back at him. Tyson felt uneasy as the figure stopped inches from his face. Max and Kenny looked surprised. Ray stared at it with caution in his eyes. Kai, on the other hand, simply glared at the figure. His arms were still folded.

"Can we help you or something?" Tyson asked.

"Prenez garde! Prenez garde! Mes amis! Prenez garde!" the figure called out. "Prenez garde des filles!"

"What did she say?" Tyson voiced.

"She spoke French. She could be from overseas or from Canada" Kenny told the group.

"Oui! Oui! Oui! Les filles est par Canada! Prenez garde des filles, mes amis!" the girl nodded.

"Mes amis… I think that means 'my friends' but I don't know the rest. I am not sharp at French" Kenny told them.

"Prenez garde…take guard…des filles… the girls? Take guard the girls?" Ray tried to interpret.

"I think she means 'beware the girls'" Kai spoke. He then gave her a vicious look. "Tell me who are these girls and why should we beware of them?"

The girl trembled. Kai and his shark-like glare apparently intimidated her. She tried to speak but she could not utter a word. She walked slowly to Kai. Kai didn't even blink. 

She was about to speak to Kai when she stopped. She looked back. Her eyes were filled with terror. She pushed her hood forward and started to run.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Tyson asked her. She did not reply back. He tried to run after her but it was no use. She was gone.

"Nice going Kai. You scared her!" Tyson told him as he stopped a few feet away from the group. "Boy she can run fast!"

"No kidding! But I don't think she ran because of Kai. Something else must have scared her", Ray said.

"You mean someone. Look guys up ahead! I think we have our answer!" Kenny pointed at the arrival trembling a little.

The boys studied the four new girls. The girls were all dressed in a white shirt and a dark red skirt. The girls had brown curly hair and blue eyes. The tallest one, the girl in the front, had her arms folded. Her right hand held a red and white beyblade and a launcher.

"Is the Bladebreakers Marie-France?" the girl asked the one with the glasses. She spoke in fluent English. The girl named Marie-France opened a binder and flipped through the pages. "Yes this team is the Bladebreakers!"

"Hey what is going on?" Tyson questioned. The main girl took a good look at the cap-wearing boy. She smirked.

"Are you the one called Tyson Kinomiya?" the girl asked him.

"Yeah so what?" Tyson glared at her. He didn't like the way she looked at him.

"I heard you're pretty good", she continued her dark smile. She brought out her red and white beyblade to him. "I think I should challenge you to a beyblade battle. Are you going to accept?"

"Hey! First of all we don't know you! And second we battle only in the stadium not in the streets!" Kenny protested.

"Well I don't battle with people that won't give me their names! So tell me your names and the name of your group!" Tyson demanded.

"Very well. My name is Lucie De Mornay. These three are my sisters. This is Marie-France, Odette and Julie. Our team is Les Quartet Supremes or The Supreme Four in your language. Now that I have answerd your question, can we beyblade now?" Lucie asked. "My beyblade is itching to fight a worthy opponent and it has chosen you!"

"Chief, do you have any info on this team?" Tyson asked.

"Dizzi, do you have any info on this team?" Kenny directed the question to his Bit Beast in his laptop.

"Let me see! I don't have any info on this particular team but I do have info on a team called Les Soeurs Fantastiques", Dizzi answered.

"That was the name of our team before our other sister quit the team. But that is history. This is the present", Lucie spoke in a cold voice. "Now do you want to beybalde or are you too scared to face the Canadian champions?" She regained her smirk.

"They haven't been defeated in their home country since the national championships three months ago. They have the reputation of being fierce and merciless in battle. I advise to proceed with caution", Dizzi explained.

"My beyblade loves to battle", Lucie told. "Now should I fight you now or should I humiliate you in the stadium?"

"That is not necessary. I shall battle you here!" Tyson accepted the challenge.

"Tyson!" Kenny said out loud. "We don't know anything about them! We could be walking into a trap!"

"Nah I think her bark is worse than her bite! I think this should be no problem at all", Tyson replied.

"Then follow us", Lucie gestured. The four girls then turned around and walked off.

"I think they want to take us somewhere", Max stated.

"Be on guard. There is no telling what tricks they might pull', Kai warned. He was the first to follow them.

"All right Kai. If you say so", Tyson said. Kai stopped and gazed at him.

"I am serious Tyson. Never underestimate your enemy. I learned that by battling you", Kai explained.

"Oh" Tyson simply said.

"Let's get it going", Ray told them. "They are getting way ahead of us".

"Then let's go!" Tyson said. They soon caught up with the girls.

"Now that we are here let us battle!" Lucie proclaimed. She positioned her launcher across from Tyson's standing position. They were at a corner of a school playground. Lucie and her teammates stood on the concrete. Tyson and his teammates stood on the grass.

"Come on Tyson!" Max yelled.

"You can do this! Just keep your focus!" Ray tried to encourage him.

"What do you think of Tyson's chances Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

To tell you the truth, I am not sure because we never battled with them before", Dizzi answered. "But we should expect them to be fierce competitors. They did not become champions in their home country for nothing!"

"Be careful Tyson! I think she might have a trick up her sleeve!" Kenny warned.

"Hmph" was all Kai said. He looked away from the scene.

"Are you ready?" Tyson said to his opponent.

"I am ready" Lucie grinned. "And so is my beyblade!"

"Alright then let it rip!" Tyson called out as he launched out his beyblade.

"Allons-y!" Lucie said as her beyblade stormed from her launcher and went right at the opposing beyblade.

"Woah! She is not wasting any time!" Max exclaimed. Lucie watched as her beyblade kept slamming at Tyson's beyblade.

"This, of course, irritated Tyson. "This is getting on my nerves!" he exclaimed. "She's too close for me to attack!"

Tyson! You got to give yourself some room so you can attack!" Kenny yelled out.

"I don't think I can! She's everywhere!" Tyson replied.

Lucie yawned. "Is this all you can do? I think I shall finish it now!"

"Not yet! Dragoon come on out!" Tyson hollered. The blue dragon Bit Beast came out. All the girls except Lucie looked up in amazement. "Dragoon! Storm Attack!" A tornado caused by Tyson's beyblade made Lucie's beyblade goes up in the air.

"That's it Tyson! You're winning now!" Max exclaimed. All the boys except for Kai smiled as they saw Lucie's beyblade get tossed around.

"I think she was prepared for that", Kai spoke.

"Huh?" Tyson turned first at Kai and then at Lucie. He saw she was smiling. "Why are you smiling? I am that one that's winning!"

"I think not! Vacuum! Suck his attack!" Lucie instructed her beyblade. A dark light appeared from her red and white beyblade. The air settled down as the wind got sucked into the beyblade. "Now your attack is whirling in another dimension", she explained. Her beyblade fell but it kept spinning.

"No way!" Kenny exclaimed. Even Kai looked shocked. "She just sucked Tyson's attack into her beyblade!"

"That is only one of my attacks!" Tyson said to Lucie. "Dragoon we got room now! Attack with all your force! Dragoon!" Both Bit Beast and beyblade zoomed at Lucie's beyblade.

"Shield activate!" Lucie cried out. Tyson could only watch as Lucie's beyblade deflected the blow that Dragoon gave. Tyson went back like he got hit himself.

"Tyson, are you okay?" Ray asked as he helped him on his feet.

"Yeah I think so", Tyson replied. "I can't seem to penetrate her defence!"

"Dizzi, do you have any ideas?" Kenny asked his Bit Beast in his laptop.

"Anything short of a nuclear warhead can't penetrate that shield", Dizzi replied. "I analyzed their power levels and Lucie's beyblade is still higher than Tyson's even with Dragoon at full power".

"Are you going to give up?" Lucie asked Tyson.

"Never! There must be a way to defeat you!" Tyson boldly declared.

"Then I have no choice", Lucie thrusted out her hand. "Lucifus! Dark Mist!" The black light shot forth from the red and white beyblade. Two red eyes appeared in the middle of the light.

"What the heck is that?" Tyson questioned.

"It is my Bit Beast Lucifus", Lucie answered. "I name it myself. Now Lucifus cover our battle area!"

The hidden Bit Beast obeyed, spreading the darkness. Tyson could only see as Dragoon himself was cloaked in the black mist. Tyson looked around.

"I-I can't see my beyblade! Dragoon, where are you?" Tyson called out.

"Your Bit Beast cannot answer. It is trapped in the darkness and it shall stay there until you can find a way to defeat me", Lucie told him.

"But how? I can't see my beyblade!" Tyson looked deep into the darkness. Yet he could not see any blue in it. 'I guess I have to trust he's there', Tyson thought. "There is one way to clear the darkness! Dragoon, Storm Attack!"

"You already used that against her!" Kenny said. Lucie and the other girls laughed.

"You are a fool Tyson Kinomiya", Lucie's voice was like ice. "Did I tell you before that Dragoon is trapped?"

"What do you mean?" Tyson was confused.

"I'll show you! Lucifus, attack now!"

"Dragoon, stop-" but it was too late for Tyson. His beyblade zipped out of the darkness and onto the grass. He stood there frozen. He knew something was wrong. He felt no power at all from Dragoon. It was like he was never there at all.

"What did you do to Tyson's Bit Beast?" It was Kai that spoke. Tyson looked at him. He could see that Kai was trying to control his temper. His teeth were clenched, his hands were in fists and his brown eyes shook with fury. "Tell us! Or I'll have to battle against you with Dranzer!"

Lucie laughed. "Would that be a treat?" Then she grinned. "As much as I love to battle you, I think Tyson is sufficient for now. Lucifus, you did well. Go back to our beyblade with our new prize". The dark mist lifted as black light- with a tinge of blue- went into her beyblade. "I expected the one that defeated Tala at the World Championships would be a good match. But perhaps I was wrong". She glared at Tyson. "This wasn't worth my time. Your beyblade was no match for mine. Or should I say now your empty beyblade".

"What do you mean my empty beyblade?" Tyson asked her.

"Don't you get it?" Kai said to him. "She took Dragoon!"

Tyson stood there. Dragoon was not there in the battle area. It suddenly dawned on him. "He's gone? You took him? Lucie answer me!"

"Why yes I did! What are you going to do about it?" Lucie sneered.

"She got a dark Bit Beast! I realized it now!" Kenny exclaimed.

"How did she get one?" Max asked in shock.

Lucie laughed again. "Lucifus was a gift from my father. All our beyblades came from him. Do not feel so bad Tyson", she looked at Tyson, who now had his fists clenched and mouth in a snarl. "You're not the only one that fell to Lucifus. And I got many more Bit Beasts to prove it".

"You-you took other people's Bit Beasts as well?" Tyson asked. He was completely in shock now.

She did not answer him. Instead she turned to her sisters. "Once we get all the most powerful Bit Beasts no one can stop us! We shall become the most powerful team in the world!" She turned around to look at Tyson then at Kai. "I shall see you in the tournament. And we shall have all your Bit Beasts, especially yours Kai". At that she turned back to her sisters. "Come Marie-France, Odette and Julie. We got more Bit Beasts to take". They then walked off.

"Grrr…I'll show you!" At that Tyson nearly bolted. Three arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

"Tyson control yourself! There is nothing you can do now!" Max said.

"Listen to us Tyson! Going after he now won't help Dragoon!" Ray told him. "You have to keep your temper!"

"We'll deal with this when we get to the stadium", Kai said right to his ear. "We'll settle this the right way- in a beyblade battle in the tournament".

"He's right Tyson. All we have to do is come up with a plan to beat them. It always worked out in the end!" Kenny, the only one not restraining Tyson, told him.

Tyson stopped struggling. He wiped his face. Tears still came down his face. He stared straight ahead. "Chief is right. You hear that Lucie De Mornay? We're going to win! And I'll rescue Dragoon! And there is nothing you can do to stop me! You hear that? Dragoon I am coming for you!" He paused as he felt his knees buckle underneath him. He fell down into the grass as the four other boys looked on. He then lifted up his head and bellowed his final word with all his might.

"Dragoon!"

End of Chapter One

Well this is the first chapter of my first Beyblade story. Did you expect a Kai fic? Don't worry. There'll be plenty of Kai in this. Beyblade is owned by Hudson Soft and TV Tokyo and YTV. Be sure to review!


	2. The Tournament Starts

**Chapter Two of "Dragoon's Abduction"**

**By Melinda-chan**

Thanks to all the reviews! It has been such a long time since I updated this so I hope those that like the first chapter didn't lose patience.

I should point this out that this story is NOT a romance. I am going to disappoint a few of my reviewers but I have never meant this story to be one.

If this does not concern you, enjoy reading!

"So what do we do now?" Max asked. Tyson was still at his knees crying. Ray looked down at the ground. Kenny looked at his laptop/Bit Beast. Kai glared vehemently at the direction the girls went off.

"I think we should go to the hotel and get Mr. Dickinson" Kenny suggested. "We then got to think of a new plan. Maybe we can watch them in the first round and find any weaknesses."

"We could get them in the first round you know" Ray said. "And we need to get Dragoon back soon. It is the only way we can get to the finals."

"But how are we going to get Dragoon back? We can't just take her beyblade and pry it open and Dragoon would come out," Max said.

"Why don't we ask crybaby here? It is his Bit Beast after all," Kai said, looking at Tyson.

"That's not fair Kai! He just lost his Bit Beast! Of course he'll be upset!" Kenny blurted out.

"That's alright Chief" Tyson said, wiping his eyes. "I am going to get Dragoon back. They will not get away with this. I am just worried now that I am not the only one that is going to get their Bit Beast stolen."

"He's right. They seem to want every good Bit Beast. I am surprised that they didn't go after Max or Kai as well," Kenny said.

"This was just a warning," Kai said, clenching his fists. "They want to strike fear into us, knowing they can defeat our top player. I don't think they want Dragoon at all."

"What do they want then?" Kenny asked. Kai did not reply. Instead he looked the other way, as if he was avoiding the question.

"It doesn't matter now. They were able to get Dragoon from us. It should be no problem for them to get others as well. We have to warn others about them. No one with a Bit Beast is safe" Ray told them.

"Is that so?" an accented voice was heard. The Bladebreakers, including Tyson, looked up to see four beybladers walking toward them. Tyson smiled.

"Hey Robert! How are you and your team doing?" Tyson asked.

"We're fine. In fact we decided to enter the tournament" Robert informed him. The other Majestics nodded.

"That's great! I am sure you all would do well," Tyson said.

"We decided to stay together and develop this team spirit that your own team is so good at," Robert said.

"We don't mean to be rude but we overheard that anyone with a Bit Beast is not safe" Oliver said. "Did something happen?"

"Tyson's Bit Beast got stolen!" Max blurted out. The Majestics was shocked.

"When did this happen?" Robert asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. A team came to us and the captain challenged Tyson to a battle. She won and used her beyblade to capture Dragoon. Now we got to warn others about them" Max explained.

"She? Tyson lost to a girl?" Enrique snickered. Johnny had to cover his mouth in order not to laugh.

"So what? She was no ordinary girl. Listen, her name is Lucie De Mornay and she has a dark Bit Beast. We got to warn others about her and her team!" Tyson told them.

"De Mornay!" Oliver exclaimed. His eyes went wide. Everybody turned to the French beyblader.

"Do you know them?" Kai asked.

"I don't know all of them but I heard about the De Mornay sisters. They were the winners of the Canadian nationals. There were five sisters in total. After they won, the youngest sister named Victoire left the team and formed her own team. Since then, the remaining sisters have been terrorizing the other beybladers in their city, winning battles and stealing beyblades. They became known as 'The Montreal Terror'" Oliver told him.

"That sounds like what Kai did when he was with the Blade Sharks," Kenny said. Kai ignored this as he looked intensely at Oliver.

"You seem to heard a lot about them. Do you know if anybody had beaten them?" Kai asked the French beyblader.

"I am not sure. At the Canadian championships they went undefeated. I know that much. And the fact that they won against Tyson leads me to think no one has," Oliver said. "I did hear a rumour that one of the team members has a dark Bit Beast and your words confirmed it."

"We saw it" Ray said. "It was a dark Bit Beast all right."

"This is great," Johnny said. "The last thing we want is a repeat of the World Championships."

"Yeah" Enrique agreed. "Those girls sure do not sound like ladies."

"Thank you for telling us this" Robert said. "This is absolutely alarming. We should spread the word about this team. The other teams must be warned."

"As long as you don't say that Tyson lost his Bit Beast, I don't care what else you do or say. I don't want any more teams finding out that we lost another Bit Beast," Kai told him. Robert then turned to his fellow teammates. They all nodded. Robert then turned back to Kai and nodded.

"I think we have a gentleman's agreement. We shall not tell anyone about the loss of Dragoon. I don't think you should worry though. We all saw how your team fought the Demolition Boys against all odds. We know that anything is possible with your team," Robert said.

"We'll remember that when we get to the tournament," Kai said. He then turned to his team. "We should go now. I'll see your team at the stadium. Take care." The Bladebreakers then walked away. Tyson took one last look at them as he followed his teammates.

"I can't believe it! We entered the tournament thinking that only the Bladebreakers and the All-Starz would be our biggest competitors but now this team of girls came and beat Tyson of all people!" Johnny said.

"I know the competition was going to be tough but this is really disturbing. If the captain of that team can beat Tyson so easily, what is going to happen at the tournament when there is going to be other teams with Bit Beasts?" Enrique questioned.

"The De Mornay sisters obviously saw a weakness that nobody has found before or have not been able to exploit before" Robert said. "I just wish that we knew how Tyson lost to them."

"I just wish we knew how the girls were able to beat him. They are going to the tournament, with the knowledge that they have beaten one of the top beybladers in the world. What is going to happen during the tournament? I don't even want to think about it," Johnny said.

"You know Oliver has been quiet for a while" Enrique noted. "Hey Oliver! Are you thinking or what?"

"Indeed, Oliver, you do seem to be thinking" Robert said. Oliver stood there, apparently in deep thought.

"I think I better go. I got to talk to someone. See you later," Oliver said. He then walked away, leaving the remaining three a little stunned.

"What's up with Oliver?" Johnny asked. Enrique shrugged.

"I think we should the same" Robert told them. "We promised the Bladebreakers to tell others about this team of girls that are stealing beyblades and Bit Beasts."

"We should be going then. This tournament is going to be something big so we might as well be prepared because who knows who we might face in the first round," Johnny said. Robert and Enrique nodded. So they left.

Tyson was having a bad dream. He saw Dragoon, his Bit Beast, flying high above him. He tried to grab onto him but his Bit Beast kept going up until he was out of reach.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled but his Bit Beast did not go down to him. "Dragoon!"

Tyson then woke up in a sweat. He got out of his bed and opened the window. He felt cool air come into the room. It was welcomed. Tyson needed a cool head for the next day. It would be especially important in order to get Dragoon back. He made a rash decision that cost him dearly. But it was not too late to undo it.

It was then that he noticed that Kai was also looking out of the window next to his.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson called out to him.

"Be quiet" Kai replied. "I am listening."

"Huh?" Tyson said. He then heard someone speaking nearby. He could not understand it though.

"Unifus est le mien! Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir!" a girl exclaimed. Tyson thought it sounded familiar but he could not place the source.

"Nous pouvons le prendre par la force, petite soeur!" another girl said. She sounded menacing.

"Vos menaces ne nous inquietent pas! Si vous pensez vous devriez Unifus, attendez alors le demain!" a boy said. He too sounded familiar but Tyson also could not place the source.

"Oui, nos equipes peuvent vous battre!" the first girl exclaimed.

"Nous verrons, nous verrons…" the second girl said.

"Hey Kai! Do you know what they are saying?" Tyson asked him in a loud voice.

"Be quiet!" Kai sternly told him.

"Quelqu'un est audition nous!" another girl said. Tyson then heard footsteps as the group walked away.

"Thanks a lot Tyson! I was listening!" Kai exclaimed. He then closed his window.

"Fine then" Tyson said. He closed the window and went back to his bed. There was no point thinking about it now. The day will come no matter what. And with that, he allowed sleep to take over him.

"Okay guys. We need to know who is going to go first. We have to keep in mind that we might be facing the girls in the first round so we have to be prepared," Kenny said.

"I'll go first" Ray offered.

"I'll be second," Kai said.

"I'll be third," Tyson said. This startled the whole group.

"You can't compete!" Kenny protested. "You don't have a Bit Beast! You'll get smoked!"

"I know but it is my fault that we're in this mess. Besides when I battled Ray in China, he didn't have Driger and he still beat me!" Tyson told them.

"That's right," Ray said. "I almost forgot that!"

"When did you fight Ray in China?" Kenny asked.

"After Ray lost Driger, I tried to find him and I saw him with Mariah" Tyson explained. Kai looked at Ray, who turned a bit red on the cheeks. "I thought he was going back to the White Tigers so I challenged him to a beyblade battle. If I won, he would go back to us. If he won, he can do as he like. Well he beat me without Driger but he left Mariah and joined us again."

"I never intended to leave the team. I would never abandon the team during a tournament. No offense Kai" Ray said. Kai ignored this.

"How did you manage to win against Tyson?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. I just tried very hard to win" Ray replied. Kai had to smirk.

"It figures. Tyson, you go third. If Ray or I falter, then you really would have to do your hardest to win" Kai told him.

"I will" Tyson said, feeling more determined than ever. "Don't worry guys. I am sure that we will win the first round."

"Yeah, with Kai and Ray going first and second I'm sure that we don't need Tyson for the third" Max said.

"Thanks for believing in me, Max. That's just what I need," Tyson said angrily.

"Hey remember that Ray doesn't have Driger now too" Max reminded him.

"That's right! I forgot that! Why do you want to go first, Ray? At least Max has Draciel!" Kenny asked. The Chinese-born beyblader smiled.

"Because I know I can win without Driger," Ray answered. The entire group smiled.

"We shouldn't worry so much. Remember what Robert said. Anything is possible with our team. We have been through so much. We cannot let a bunch of girls intimidate us. We are the Bladebreakers after all," Max said cheerfully.

"You're right," Kenny said. "We should not worry too much. We just have to focus on getting Dragoon back and winning the tournament." Kai crossed his arms.

"We cannot underestimate our opponents. But we wouldn't be able to do anything here. Let's go now," Kai said.

"Remember that Mr. Dickinson said to be at the stadium an hour early. It is already after eight o'clock and the tournament starts at ten," Dizzi said from Kenny's laptop.

"Dizzi is right. We should go right now," Kenny said. Everybody nodded. Tyson opened his hand, revealing his beyblade.

'I'll get you back Dragoon' he thought. 'And I'll show those De Mornay sisters who they're dealing with. Mark my words.'

The Bladebreakers were at the stadium now. Mr. Dickinson was beside them, acting cheerfully as usual; despite the fact they told Mr. Dickinson what happened to Tyson the day before.

"So Mr. Dickinson, why did you want us here so early?" Tyson asked.

"It is good to be early for a big tournament like this. Teams from all over the world are coming to compete. As long as we keep our focus and use the bowl to our advantage, we should win. I mean, what's the worse that could happen? Lose another Bit Beast?" Mr. Dickinson replied.

"Don't speak so loudly. We don't want anyone else to know yet," Kai told him. Mr. Dickinson looked surprised.

"Everybody knows what happened to Driger," the old man said. "What's wrong? Oh no, don't tell me you lost another one!"

"Did you remember what we told you yesterday?" Kenny asked.

"You mean I wasn't dreaming? This isn't good!" Mr. Dickinson said. "I-I think I-I am going to-" He shook all over.

"Mr. Dickinson, are you alright?" Kenny asked, alarmed. All of the Bladebreakers looked concerned now.

"I-I will be fine. I-I just need to-" Mr. Dickinson's eyes suddenly rolled over.

"He is going to faint!" Kenny yelled. The team tried to help the old man. Just then they heard a bunch of footsteps running.

"Help him guys! What's wrong with him?" a woman asked. She rushed to Mr. Dickinson's side. The boys with her helped her as a girl with glasses also came rushing.

"Mom?" Max said, a little surprised.

"Not now Max. I am going to check his pulse" Max's mother, Judy, told him. "His pulse seemed a little low. I am going to call 9-1-1." She took a cell phone and called.

"We saw you talking when Mr. Dickinson fell down" Emily explained. "We came at once."

"The ambulance is coming. He may have just fainted but he is an old man so I want to make sure nothing is wrong with him," Judy said to the Bladebreakers that included a sad-looking Tyson.

"I don't mean to change the subject but how are you guys?" Max asked.

"We're fine. We have improved our beyblading skills and we have incorporated the team spirit into our testing so the All-Starz should be better than before" Judy answered. "We await to see our newest results in this tournament. We hope to do better against your team."

"I am sure that you'll do great," Max said. Just then the paramedics arrived and put Mr. Dickinson on the stretcher. "I am going with him. You don't need me in the first round. Plus someone needs to be there when he wakes up. See you later guys and good luck!" He then left with the paramedics and Mr. Dickinson, who was still unconscious, on the stretcher bed.

"It looks like we have to do without Max until Mr. Dickinson gets better" Kenny said. Tyson had enough and broke down crying.

"Tyson it's okay," Ray said. Judy came to him.

"I am sure that Mr. Dickinson is going to be okay," Judy said, not knowing the real reason behind his breakdown. "He probably just fainted, that's all."

"I-I know. Sorry about that" Tyson wiped his eyes.

"Anyway we should get ready for the tournament. We heard that there is a group stealing Bit Beasts. We just hope that whoever is doing it will not be the team that we will be facing in the first round," Judy said.

'Robert must have told some people already' Kenny thought. He then spoke out loud. "We got to be careful then. I have a feeling that something may happen before the tournament ends. We got to be prepared." The All-Starz team all nodded.

"We got to go now," Judy said. "We hope, and we do sincerely mean this, that Mr. Dickinson will be fine." She smiled. "I hope to meet you at the finals. May the best team win."

"I am sure that the team who is responsible for stealing Bit Beasts will be exposed and stopped" Kai said.

"You know all about that, don't you?" Emily asked him. Kai said nothing but his eyes seemed downcast.

"In any case we better go and get prepared" Judy said. "We will see you when it is time to select the teams." The All-Starz team then walked away from the remaining Bladebreakers.

"We should go too," Kenny said. "If Max comes before the tournament begins, he would be looking for us there." Tyson and Ray nodded. Kai started to nod but he then saw four girls walking toward them. He narrowed his eyes and took out his beyblade. The other boys looked puzzled until they saw the girls. Tyson now looked very angry.

"Are you planning to steal more Bit Beasts from us, or what?" Tyson asked. He was not happy at all to see the De Mornay sisters.

"We have enough for now" Lucie told him. She smiled in a sinister way. Tyson gritted his teeth. She continued to smile.

"What do you want then?" Tyson demanded.

"We just want to speak to your captain Kai Hiwatari" Lucie answered.

"I am here. What do you want with me?" Kai asked.

"Oh I just want to see whether you brought it or not," Lucie replied.

"Brought what?" Tyson asked. Kai smirked.

"I know what she means and the answer is no" Kai answered. "Go away. You're in our way." Lucie narrowed her eyes.

"That's too bad. I was hoping that we could trade" Lucie said. She then opened her right palm to reveal her beyblade. Tyson widened her eyes. He knew Dragoon was inside it. "I would be happy to trade Dragoon for your special Bit Beast. How about it, Kai? It's not like you use it anymore."

Tyson didn't know whether he should be mad at Lucie or confused by her words. "What does she mean Kai? Do you have a Bit Beast that we don't know?" Tyson asked. Kai ignored him.

"You'll never be able to control it. It's too powerful for someone like you," Kai told her. "I don't have it with me anyway so leave us alone. We shall eventually meet in battle and then my team shall get Dragoon back. So I am not going to give anything to you now. Understand?"

Lucie looked disappointed. She looked at Kai as if she thought he was going to do what she wanted. But when it finally occurred that he was not bluffing, her expression changed to anger. Kai admirably kept his composure. Lucie then smirked.

"I am going to make you wish you had it. My Dark Bit Beast will love taking your Dranzer as well as your friends' other Bit Beasts and then you'll wish you had it," she said to him. Kai did not reply. "In any case, it is needless to stay here any longer. Da vstryechi Kai". At that she and her three sisters walked away.

"I don't know much French but I don't think I heard that before" Kenny said. "Do you know what she said Kai?"

"She said 'See you later'," Kai spoke back. "And you're right. It's not French, it's Russian." The others became shocked.

"Do you know them before, Kai?" Ray questioned. Kai did not answer right away. He looked down at the ground.

"I cannot remember much when I was at the abbey. But I don't recall seeing Lucie or her other sisters. But I cannot say with full certainty" Kai said. He then turned around. "Let's go. We have to prepare for the tournament."

"Still I wonder why Lucie wanted Kai's special Bit Beast. Whatever that is," Tyson said out loud.

"You haven't figured it out yet? What other Bit Beast does Kai have?" Kenny asked. Tyson thought.

"We all know that he has Dranzer. We know that he got Black Dranzer but-" it was then that Tyson realized something. "Lucie wants Black Dranzer! I can't believe that she wants it!"

"To have a Bit Beast like that with so much power would be irresistible to those obsessed with power," Ray told Tyson. "Everybody knows what Kai did with Black Dranzer at the World Championships. Lucie's team assume that Kai still has it and took Dragoon, keeping your Bit Beast until he agrees to give Black Dranzer to them."

"You mean they didn't want Dragoon after all?" Tyson asked.

"It appears that way. Of course I am not the De Mornay sisters. This might be a trap," Ray said. Tyson looked at Kai who was still walking away.

"Hey Kai! Is this true? Does the De Mornay sisters want Black Dranzer?" Tyson asked him, running to him. Just when he reached him, Kai turned around and glared at him.

"What do you think Tyson?" Kai replied. Tyson stopped.

"Gee, Kai, you do not have to sound so rude" Tyson said. "I just want to know if Lucie really wants Black Dranzer." Kai tried not to roll his eyes.

"What other Bit Beast do I possess, Tyson?" Kai asked him.

"I don't think you have any more," Tyson replied.

"Listen, we can talk about this later. We shall get Dragoon back. And Lucie will not get Black Dranzer. I can guarantee you that. Let's go now," Kai said. Tyson nodded.

"Thanks Kai. I know we'll succeed," Tyson responded. This brought a little smile from Kai. Kenny and Ray smiled as well. Everything will be okay, Tyson thought. All they needed to do was to win.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys to the first annual New York Beyblade Open. I am Brad Best."

"And I am A.J. Tupper."

"As predicted, this place has been sold out as spectators jammed this stadium to watch the heavy competition. We got teams from all over North America, Mexico, Brazil, Europe and Asia coming to compete for a chance to win this tournament. We even got the world champions, the Bladebreakers from Japan, so this tournament is going to be exciting."

"Indeed, Brad, I can feel the love of the crowd already."

"I don't think it's for us, A.J."

"Well if any of you ladies want a good time, I am in my twenties, love ballroom dancing and long walks on the beach and-"

"Um, A.J., we aren't supposed to be doing any personal announcements. Um, you like ballroom dancing?"

"Er, welcome to the first, er, what was the name of the tournament again?"

"The New York Beyblade Open, A.J. I already said that."

"Oh yes. I thought we were in America. I fell asleep when we arrived here."

"It figures."

As this was going on, the Bladebreakers and most of the other teams have assembled for the selection of teams for the first round. Tyson saw that most of the Majestics were there. But he did notice one of them was not.

"There's Robert, Enrique and Johnny. But where is Oliver?" Tyson asked his teammates.

"I don't know" Kenny answered. Tyson decided to go to Robert.

"Hello Robert! I heard that there is a rumour going around that there is a group trying to steal Bit Beasts. I want to thank you for starting it" Tyson said to him.

"Your welcome," Robert said. "We always keep our word. It is only honourable."

"So where's Oliver?" Tyson asked.

"That is a good question. We are trying to find him but he seemed to disappear somewhere. We do hope that he does come soon or we will have no choice but to compete without him," Robert said.

"Speaking of Oliver, here he comes!" Enrique said. Oliver came running. He stopped to put his hands on his knees and to catch his breath.

"We have been trying to find you! Where have you been?" Johnny questioned, a little annoyed by the tone of his voice.

"I am-huff-sorry-huff-but I-huff- had to-huff- see someone" Oliver replied.

"You went yesterday with the same excuse too! Who is this person that is so important that you keep walking off on us?" Johnny inquired.

"I-I can't tell you right now!" Oliver said, stammering a bit.

"Why not?" Robert asked. Oliver did not reply.

"I bet he has a girlfriend" Enrique whispered to Johnny. The French beyblader overheard this and became indignant.

"I heard that and I do not have a secret girlfriend!" Oliver protested.

"Calm down Oliver! Enrique was just teasing! We are just glad that you came in time," Johnny said. "So why were you late?"

"I just had to find this someone and lost track of time," Oliver explained, almost in exasperation. Enrique and Johnny exchanged questioning glances at each other. The French beyblader was about to something more in his defense but Robert gave him a stern look. Oliver then decided not to say anything else.

"Hey look, that's the last team!" an unknown person called out. Everyone turned his or her attention to the group that just entered. Tyson almost gasped. The new group almost looked like the Quartet Supreme but they had a big red maple leaf on their white shirts instead of it being plain. Also, the team had a boy. He also wore a white shirt with a big red maple leaf on it but of course he wore pants.

"They have a red maple leaf on their shirts. Are they Canadian too?" Ray asked.

"It seems that way" Kenny replied. Tyson saw what appeared to be their captain- she could be no younger than ten- standing in front of her group. She then looked at the Quartet Supreme who tried to look indifferent at their arrival but their eyes showed signs of bitterness.

"They seem to know Lucie's team but I don't think they are on good relations," Ray said out loud.

'Ray is right. There seem to be a connection between them. I wonder if we are going to find out,' Tyson thought. It was then that DJ Jazzman appeared.

"Welcome teams, spectators to the first New York Beyblade Open, an annual event where beyblading teams from around the world come to compete not only for pride but for a chance to get their teams at the next world championships!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Today there are twenty teams at this year's tournament. We have devised a special method for choosing who is going to battle who in the first round." All of a sudden a turn-barrel was seen. Everybody looked attentive. "In the barrel there are twenty cards. Two cards would have the same numbers but they would have been switched from each other. For example, if one card says four and eight, there would be another card that says eight and four. I shall call the captain of each team over to pick a card from the barrel and give me the numbers of the card that he or she picked. When another team captain picks a card that has the same numbers but reversed, their teams shall face each other in the first round. Are you all ready?" Everybody nodded. "Alright! As world champions the Bladebreakers shall go first. May the captain of the Bladebreakers come forth and get a card from the barrel?"

'This is it' Tyson thought as he saw Kai go to the turn-barrel. 'The time to pick our first opponent is now. All we can hope is not get Lucie's team in the first round.' He saw that Kenny and Ray was also watching expectantly. Kai, as usual, had an emotionless expression on his face. He then put his hand into the barrel (the lid was open) and took out a card. He showed it to DJ Jazzman.

"Okay we got a ten and fifteen! The Bladebreakers will face the team that draws a fifteen and ten!" DJ Jazzman announced. "You can go back to your team now." Kai did as he said.

'All right! Our opponent will draw a fifteen and ten,' Tyson thought. Kai folded his arms behind him.

"Let's wait and see who we get. We can then prepare ourselves" Kai said.

"Sure Kai" Tyson responded. 'Please let it not be Lucie De Mornay's team. I am not sure if I want to face them now,' he thought.

"May the captain of the All-Starz come forward and pick a card?" DJ Jazzman yelled out.

A couple of minutes later, DJ Jazzman announced: "Okay! Five and twelve! The All-Starz is going to face the team that draws twelve!"

Tyson became more and more anxious as he saw captains from other teams came to pick a card. He hoped that one of them would pick a card that had fifteen and ten. 'Come on, come on. Fifteen and ten, anyone but Lucie draws a fifteen and ten,' Tyson thought earnestly. Kenny and Ray also watched attentively. Kai just stood there with closed eyes. He still had his arms folded.

However, the hopes of Tyson, Kenny and Ray faded with each captain pulling out a different card. And then…

"You know what card she is going to pull out," Ray said.

"You don't think we can get a recall," Tyson asked.

"I can't look" Kenny said. Kai had his eyes opened now.

Lucie De Mornay pulled out the last card in the barrel and showed it to DJ Jazzman. (Note: Line error.)

"Fifteen and ten! Lucie De Mornay and her team, the Quartet Supreme, will battle Kai Hiwatari and his team, the Bladebreakers, in the first round!" DJ Jazzman announced.

The Majestics looked at the Bladebreakers, looking obviously worried. Oliver looked especially concerned. Of course, except for Robert's team, nobody knew the whole truth. Lucie's team, including Lucie herself, looked very pleased.

"We can beat her team" Kai told him. He then put a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "We can do this." Tyson nodded.

'I have to believe in myself' Tyson thought. 'My team believes in me and I know that somewhere, Dragoon believes I am going to get him back.' He then looked at his empty beyblade. 'I swear on my beyblade. I'll do it.'

Little did Tyson or any of the other Bladebreakers know that one of the girls in the maple-leaf red and white dresses was looking at him intensely. She then smiled when she saw the resolve on his face.

Things were going to be alright.

End of Chapter Two

I hope that everybody has been patient with me. It took me a while to write this plus I had to do a rewrite when I lost my first draft (cries). I also had to edit and type this and of course that took time to do as well. I should point out that this occurs after the first season ends and I am doing a bit of a second season of my own. Season Two was a bore in my opinion. Beyblade is the property of Hudson Soft. I got two more chapters to do and then I'll respond to any questions and comments I have. Oh yeah, if any of you wonder what was said in French, well that would add to the mystery, don't you think? If you really must know, go to an online translator or wait till the last chapter. I'll provide the translations then. And do not forget to review!


	3. Julie De Mornay's Secret Weapon

**Chapter Three of "Dragoon's Abduction" by Melinda-chan**

"The New York Beyblade Open is now under way. The first teams to battle for the title and a place in the World Championships have been selected and now we have the Canadian champions and the World Champions head-to-head to see who gets to go to the next round. Let's meet them now," Brad Best's voice announced.

"First, it's the team from Canada, the Sisters Supreme. The De Mornay sisters are a mysterious bunch if I say so myself. According to Canadian sources, they went undefeated in the national championships. They cannot be taken lightly," A.J. Tupper's voice announced.

"Still it is going to be tough beating the Bladebreakers" Brad Best's voice said. "They not only are the world champions but had to do it against the Demolition Boys in order to do it. This might be just my opinion but I have a feeling that whoever wins this, might be at the final."

"You don't think, Brad?" A.J. Tupper's voice sounded sarcastic.

"Yeah-hey, did you insult me?" Brad Best's voice sounded annoyed.

"Well, uh, let's begin the round, shall we?" A.J. Tupper tried to change the subject.

"Fine. Let's see. Ah, yes, Ray and Julie will be in the first match. Ray's Bit Beast, Driger, is a formidable opponent, which can use its Tiger Claw attack to decimate anyone that is in its way. Though it is quite powerful, it has not been seen since Ray's battle with Bryan at the World Championships" Brad Best announced.

"We just have to wait and see whether Ray can win without it. Julie's Bit Beast I heard is a long, slithery Serpentus and it is not bad either" A.J. Tupper announced.

"Hey Ray! I heard that your beyblade got declawed! Too bad my Serpentus still got its fangs!" Julie yelled at him from the other side of the bowl. There was no accent in her voice.

"You should know that I can still beat you" Ray said. 'I hope' he thought.

"Okay, let's get the DJ Jazzman to start the battle," Brad Best said.

"Are you excited for the first battle?" the DJ Jazzman yelled at the crowd.

"YAAAAHHHHH!!!" the crowd roared.

"Are you very excited?" the DJ Jazzman yelled even louder.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" a bigger yell from the crowd erupted.

"Then let me introduce the competitors! Representing the Sisters Supreme from Canada, Julie!" the DJ Jazzman announced. There was a polite applause from the crowd. Among the crowd there was the group of three girls and a boy in the red maple leaf uniforms, looking on attentively. "And representing the Bladebreakers from Japan and the World Champions, Ray!" A louder cheer erupted. The boy leaned to the girl next to his right. She had her arms folded.

" What do you think, leader? Do you think that Ray has a chance of beating Julie without his Bit Beast? " the boy asked her. The brown-haired girl simply closed her eyes and sighed. " I thought so. " (Note: The speech has been translated into English for the benefit of the reader).

"Let us bring the bowl that is going to be used for the competition," the DJ Jazzman said. All of a sudden a bowl appeared from under the ground. It had buildings on it, including a bridge and the Statue of Liberty. The two tallest buildings had a red, white and blue banner with the black words "9/11" on them. "This is the 9/11 Bowl commemorating the destruction of the Twin Towers and the lives that died when they collapsed." A cheer came from the crowd. "Now the rules of this tournament are the same like the standard tournament. That is, you still lose when your beyblade stops spinning, gets destroyed or go out of the bowl. However, you only get one try." That startled almost everyone.

'I get only one battle with her?' Ray thought.

"That is so unfair!" Kenny said out loud.

"That just means Ray has to put everything he has in this battle," Kai said. "He has only one chance to prove he is strong enough to win. That is the way it should be played."

"Yeah but-" Tyson started to say but stopped. He then looked at Ray, who looked stressed.

"It's fine with me," Julie said as she stuck out her tongue and raised her launcher to her face. 'Without his Bit Beast, he wouldn't win two battles with me anyway' she thought. Ray clenched his teeth.

'I got to win this' Ray thought. 'Not only will this be my only chance against her but if I lose, Tyson would be forced to compete if Kai does not lose as well.'

"Get ready!" the DJ Jazzman announced. Both Julie and Ray put their beyblades into their launchers and waited. Ray had sweat coming down his face and neck. Julie in contrast was calm. The DJ Jazzman put his left arm up. "3,2,1!" He then put his arm down. "Let it rip!"

"Go Driger!" Ray yelled. He released his beyblade onto the bowl.

"Allez Serpentus!" Julie shouted. She released her own beyblade onto the bowl but on the other side of it.

"Now this is interesting," Brad Best announced. "Instead of attacking head on with Ray's beyblade, Julie decided to make Ray come over to her side."

"I am very sure she has a brilliant strategy," A.J. Tupper said.

"Come and get me, Ray! If you don't wear out before then!" Julie taunted him.

"I am coming after you!" Ray yelled. "Go Driger!" His beyblade went across the bridge.

"Look like Ray decided to go across the Brooklyn Bridge to meet her! No, wait! It looks like Julie decided to meet him after all! She just busted a hole from under the bridge!" Brad Best announced.

"What an entrance! And look at her go! She is not giving him a chance to fight back!" A.J. Tupper announced.

'Oh man!' Ray thought when he saw Julie's beyblade makes its entrance onto the middle of the bridge, and then watched as she makes a direct attack at his own beyblade. 'She didn't give me a chance to meet her!'

"Declawed animals shouldn't be allowed outside," Julie said smirking. "Especially around bridges or is your team that desperate?" Ray clenched his teeth.

'Why you-' Ray thought but he did not say anything out loud.

"She is sure using her mouth," Tyson said.

"There are more than physical warfare going on here," Kai told him. "She is using her mouth as a weapon as well. She wants Ray to lose his cool so she can attack him when he has lost his reasoning. If this is how her team win battles, no wonder they haven't lost one yet."

"But Ray is better than that!" Tyson said. "He knows how to keep cool under pressure! I mean, he beat Bryan and that was no walk in the park!"

"Perhaps, but Julie keep reminding him about not having Driger. It is probably a sensitive topic for him" Kai said.

"Don't listen to her, Ray! Focus on the battle and you'll win!" Tyson yelled at him. Kai put a hand on his face in dismay.

"Tyson, I don't think that is going to make an impression on him" Kenny told him.

"Why not?" Tyson asked, still oblivious to what he actually did. Of course Julie jumped at the chance of taunting Ray even more.

"It looks like your friend doesn't believe you can do it on your own, Ray" Julie said with a devilish grin. Ray, who had a sweatdrop running down his face, now turned to Tyson with an angry expression on his face.

"If I wanted you to shout some confidence to me, I'll tell you!" Ray shouted. Now Tyson looked upset.

"Now what did I do?" Tyson asked puzzled. Kenny groaned.

"Let it go, Kenny. It's not like he'll get it" Kai said to him. Tyson turned to Kai.

"What?" Tyson said but neither Kenny nor Kai said anything in reply. All of this did not escape the notice of a few onlookers.

"That girl sure is riling up Ray!" Johnny said. Oliver, who was two seats to his right, looked up from his binder.

"That is an old trick of hers" Oliver said. His other teammates noticed what he was reading.

"You got some information we don't know?" Enrique asked from his left.

"Yeah, from my supposed 'girlfriend' of mine," Oliver said in sarcasm.

"That was just a joke," Enrique said. Oliver said nothing in reply. "Are you still mad at me for that?" Oliver said nothing to that as well.

"I am surprised that you could get so much information on them" Robert told Oliver, who was from his right.

"It's not illegal," Oliver said dismissively. He looked down at his binder. "Julie is known to be the trash talker of the group. She uses her mouth as a weapon, doing everything she can to upset her opponent and make them lose their focus or do something else stupid."

"What about her Bit Beast?" Robert asked. The French beyblader turned a page to reveal a drawing of a green snake. Yellow sparks were around it.

"That is Serpentus," he told his comrades. "'Serpent' means 'snake' in French. Of course, it doesn't really matter in English."

"I wish this was in English" Johnny said. "Your friend only knows French?"

"Yes" Oliver responded. "She was once a member of the De Mornay team but dropped out and formed her own team."

"I don't recall another team here that has a French girl," Robert said. Oliver decided to say nothing.

"So what about Serpentus?" Enrique asked. "What can it do?"

"Serpentus uses an electric shock, similar to an eel, to stun the other Bit Beast but it can also squeeze it like a boa constrictor by wrapping itself around its victim" Oliver told them. "I have not heard of any Bit Beast being strangled to death but you have an idea of how powerful it can be."

"Is there anything else we should know in case we get them in the next round?" Johnny asked. The other Majestics looked at him. "Not that I want that to happen."

"There is something about Julie's beyblade that makes me nervous about Ray's chances of winning" Oliver said. "All of the De Mornay's beyblades has a Shield that can deflect all attacks, at least so far."

"Do you know of anything that can penetrate it?" Robert asked.

"No" Oliver candidly answered.

"I'll get you this time!" Ray yelled. "Go Driger!" His beyblade tried to slam Julie's beyblade against the replica of the Empire State Building. Julie remained unmoved. The building started to sway.

"Woah! The Empire State Building is moving like Jello!" Brad Best exclaimed.

"Well I did hear that the Empire State Building can sway seven feet either way during a severe rainstorm" A.J. Tupper told him.

"Remind me not to go there when a rainstorm hits," Brad Best said.

"Ha ha ha! Either you are desperate already or you're having delusions of winning!" Julie exclaimed. "Allez, Serpentus!" Her green beyblade hopped up and started circling around Driger. Ray clenched his teeth.

'She is trying to confuse me,' Ray thought. 'I got to keep my focus. Dammit, how am I supposed to win without my Bit Beast?' He closed his eyes. 'Maybe if I keep pounding away at her beyblade, something might break.' He then opened his eyes. "Pound her, Driger!" he yelled with full force.

"Ha ha! You think you can beat me by sheer-huh?" Julie said, and then she saw him hit her beyblade head on. "Oh no! Serpentus!"

"Oh yes!" Ray smiled. "I have a few tricks of my own! Slam her beyblade against that building!" His beyblade complied.

"Oh my! He hit the Marriott Hotel!" A.J. Tupper announced.

"It looks like it is going to be the second time it was destroyed this year! I don't think the crowd would like that!" Brad Best said.

"Oops!" Ray said as he realized the building that he ordered his beyblade to crash Julie's beyblade into. The impact of the crash made Julie's beyblade go right through the building. And then…

"Driger! Get out of there now!" Ray ordered. His beyblade complied, just in time before the building fully collapsed on the ground. A chorus of boos came from the crowd.

"My bad," Julie said smirking. "I guess I didn't think you would be that powerful."

'She intentionally allowed me to do that!' Ray thought. 'She wants to wear me down! And she hoped that the building would collapse on me!'

"Is that all you can do without your Bit Beast?" Julie asked. "Now that the farce is over, attack, Serpentus!" All of a sudden her beyblade flew over the ruins and gave his beyblade a jolt that made Ray went back as well.

'She's fast! Dammit!' Ray thought. 'How do I defend her?'

"Hit him by the side! I want him to feel what's it like to be the end of a devastating crash!" Julie called out. Her green beyblade did as she said. Ray watched helplessly as her beyblade attacked him at the side making him crash into a building nearby.

"Was that it?" Ray asked himself as he saw his beyblade escaped unscathed. 'Her power must be weakening! This might be my chance to get her!' he thought. "Driger, her power is weakening! Go after her now!" he shouted.

"Oh no you don't! Evasion!" Julie commanded. Her beyblade dodged his attack and then went up onto one of the Twin Towers!

"What on earth is she doing?" Brad Best asked.

"I don't know but I have this feeling that something else is going down very soon" A.J. Tupper told him.

'She is now flying straight at the other World Trade Center!' Ray thought as a bead of sweat came down his face. Everyone in the crowd held their breath.

"Shield Activate!" Julie commanded. All of a sudden a ball of light appeared around her beyblade, just in time before it crashed into the banner on the building. However, the power around it caused the banner to break apart. There was a small hole underneath where the banner used to be. Some from the crowd started to boo again. Julie was too focused to pay any attention to them.

"Now go at Driger!" Julie commanded. Ray could only watch as her beyblade used its speed and power to slam at his beyblade, causing both of them to go through buildings in a split second. Everything in its path came crashing down.

"Wow! I have never seen a beyblade with so much speed and power in my life!" Brad Best exclaimed.

"Everything in the 9/11 bowl is going down!" A.J. Tupper exclaimed. "I don't think the crowd will like this!" At this, the crowd booed even louder.

"Did you see that, Chief?" Tyson asked astonished. "She has a Shield similar to that of Lucie!"

"I believe that all of the De Mornay sisters have a Defense Shield like that" Dizzy told them. "I have analyzed the data. It is similar to Lucie's own Defense Shield. If Driger does not show up, Ray's doomed."

The Majestics also noticed what was happening.

"Does your information says anything about a ball of light around a beyblade that can repel something like a replica of a building?" Robert asked Oliver.

"According to my information, all of the De Mornay sisters have a shield that can be activated at their command. I don't know what it looks like but I think that was the shield we just saw" Oliver replied.

"How much power does the Shield have?" Johnny questioned.

"All I know is that the Shield can repel any attack by a beyblade at an average speed. Of course I don't know what the average speed would be, but I'm guessing that it would be the average speed of a beyblade without a Bit Beast" Oliver told him.

"So if Ray has Driger back, he would have a chance of succeeding against her, right?" Enrique asked.

"Julie has a Bit Beast of her own," Oliver answered. "But I do believe that with Driger he would have definitely have a better chance."

"But even without Driger-" Johnny started to say.

"He's doomed," the French beyblader answered abruptly.

"Hey Julie!" Lucie yelled. "Win at all costs but be careful around the World Trade Centers! You should know that the crowd is sensitive about that!" Julie did not reply back but looked intensely at Ray's beyblade.

'I got to bring him down soon' Julie thought. She then saw that the replica of the Brooklyn Bridge was still intact. "Go to the bridge!" she shouted. Her beyblade complied.

"Oh no you don't!" Ray shouted. "Driger, go after her!" His pupils turned into narrow slits like a tiger's eye in the dark. His beyblade went after hers.

'I got to do it now! I'll put him down as soon as I reach the bridge!' Julie thought. Her pupils then went into narrow slits as well. "Serpentus, appear!"

"The lights had gone out!" Brad Best exclaimed.

"What happened?" A.J. Tupper asked. "Oh wait, I see something over the bowl! I think it's Julie's Bit Beast!"

"For the first time in your life, I think you're right," Brad Best said.

"Well I do my best- hey!" A.J. Tupper said before he realized that his co-announcer was making fun of him. "Wow! Julie's Bit Beast is huge! Remind me to bring a flute next time Julie is here!" There was now a long green snakelike form high above the bowl.

"I'll say. I don't want to be the mouse that gets caught in those fangs," Brad Best said.

"What's the matter, Ray? Don't worry. Serpentus doesn't bite…too hard," Julie said. In the meantime Ray-and almost everybody else in the stadium- watched in awe and shock as the long, serpentlike Bit Beast move all over the space above her beyblade.

'How do I beat such a thing?' Ray thought.

"Dizzi, is that a dark Bit Beast too?" Kenny asked his laptop/Bit Beast in the dark.

"I am not sure" Dizzi replied. "But it did brought the lights out."

"It's not as powerful as Lucifus" Kai said. "But I do feel a dark power from it."

"Unless Driger comes back, Ray is doomed," Dizzi said.

"I am tired of showing off Serpentus now! I shall show you its true power!" Julie said. She then pointed down at Ray's beyblade. "Serpentus, Electric Strike! Now!"

Before Ray could blink, the Bit Beast had struck his beyblade with its very long tail and gave it an electric shock. Ray went back as if he was struck. He went on one knee, trying not to fall down.

'For one second, I felt numb! I can't win without my Bit Beast' Ray thought. 'And if I don't do something quick, I might not be able to move!'

"Ha ha ha! Serpentus, now squeeze his beyblade until it breaks apart! Serpentus Death Grip!" Julie commanded. From the crowd gasps could be heard.

"I doubt that Ray has anything to free his beyblade from the powerful grip of Julie's Bit Beast!" Brad Best said.

"It really looks like it's really lights out for Ray unless he can pull off another miracle!" A.J. Tupper exclaimed.

At the other side of the bowl, Ray had sweat dripping off him like rain. He was still in his own mind, trying to think of a way to avoid doom.

'If only Driger was here' Ray thought. 'I need you right now, Driger! Please come back Driger! Driger!' All of a sudden he felt a power from above. He looked up.

"Can it be?" Ray asked himself. He then saw a green tigerlike form appear from above the bowl. "It is you Driger! You have come back to me!"

"Is that what I think it is, A.J.?" Brad Best's voice asked out loud.

"You bet! The cat's back, or the tiger in this case!" A.J. Tupper responded.

"Driger! You've returned!" Ray shouted. "I now have my Bit Beast back! Look out Julie!" He then laughed. "I will make you pay for your big mouth and for your reckless destruction!" Ray's fangs protruded from his mouth as he spoke. "Driger! Tiger Claw! Destroy her Bit Beast entirely!" His eyes were almost red.

"Wow! I never saw Ray so angry before!" A.J. Tupper exclaimed.

"I guess that Julie's taunting had an effect on him" Brad Best noted. "Let's hope that he doesn't lose his focus."

"Evasion, Serpentus!" Julie yelled out. The snake Bit Beast managed to dodge the blow from Driger.

"What the hell was that, Driger?" Ray yelled. "Go after her Bit Beast, dammit!" He jumped up and down obviously not pleased with his Bit Beast's performance.

"Um, Ray…" Tyson started to say.

"Never mind Tyson" Kai spoke. "I don't think he'll listen to you now."

"Uh, for young kids out there, Ray is very angry and is using words that one should never use in normal conversation-" Brad Best started to say.

"Brad, I think people can use those words on TV nowadays" A.J. Tupper told him.

"What the hell?" Brad Best said.

"I don't think we are allowed to say that!" A.J. Tupper became alarmed.

" Bleep " Brad Best said, obviously getting censored.

'I did it! I broke him down!' Julie thought. 'Now this is my chance for my final attack!' She then laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Ray asked. Julie laughed again and pointed to the bowl.

"Cretin! Do you not pay attention to my beyblade? Look!" Julie told him. Ray did as she said.

'Her beyblade is below the bridge! What is she planning to do?' Ray thought. 'I have a bad feeling about this!'

"Serpentus, strike at the legs of the bridge! After that, hit his beyblade out of the bowl!" Julie ordered. To his horror, Ray could only watch as her beyblade hit all four legs of the bridge, causing the entire bridge to crash down onto the ground.

"Whoa! Brooklyn Bridge just became London Bridge in a split second!" Brad Best exclaimed.

"Let's hope that Ray's beyblade doesn't stop spinning or it's over for him!" A.J. Tupper said. Just then Driger disappeared into Ray's beyblade. There was a collective gasp from the crowd.

"Driger!" Ray yelled in concern.

"C'est fini, Ray! Serpentus, finish his beyblade off! Serpentus Final Attack!" Julie yelled. The green snake Bit Beast used its full power to knock the other beyblade out of the bowl. It landed with a clank behind Ray. Julie's Bit Beast then disappeared into her beyblade. The darkness also vanished, revealing a stunned Ray.

The DJ Jazzman looked at the bowl, where Julie's beyblade was still spinning among the rumble. Only the damaged First World Trade Center and the undamaged Second World Trade Center was still standing. The DJ Jazzman then looked at Ray's beyblade. It laid a few feet behind the Chinese-born beyblader. The verdict was clear.

"The winner is Julie of the Sisters Supreme!" The DJ Jazzman announced, pointing at the victor. A polite applause followed.

"They are in real trouble now! Max is nowhere to be seen and Tyson will have to play without a Bit Beast against a Dark Bit Beast! I don't think anyone is that good!" Oliver said to his fellow teammates in the crowd.

"The Bladebreakers faced almost impossible odds when they went against the Demolition Boys" Robert reminded him. "Yet I do feel concern for his chances without Dragoon right now." Oliver sighed.

" She did it again, leader, " the boy said to his female captain. " What do you think are their real chances at winning now that Ray has been defeated and Max is not here? " He then looked at the girl, who still had her white-sleeved arms folded. In reply, she simply closed her eyes.

" Don't worry, Bobby, " a girl with brown hair and glasses said. "Ray was just taken off guard by her mouth. The others will be more prepared ."

" I know nothing like that could work on Kai, but what about Tyson? " Bobby asked his teammates.

" You should not worry so much about the results of the battle, " the girl with the glasses said. "The plan is right on course. Be patient, Bobby. It will work out in the end. " The blonde-haired girl with headphones, two seats to his right, nodded. The boy noticed this but said nothing.

As for Ray, the world had practically shattered around him. He walked slowly to his beyblade, picked it up and went back to his teammates. He looked at Tyson.

"I am sorry, Tyson. I had failed you" Ray said. He then put his head down in shame.

"That's okay. Something told me that I will have to reclaim Dragoon by myself" Tyson said, smiling. Ray then turned to Kai, but by the look on his face it was apparent that he would not be as sympathetic.

Kai simply turned his head away.

"Kai! Ray did his best, even if he did get rattled in the end!" Kenny said to him.

"I promise not to be like that again," Ray said. "At least I have Driger again."

"If I knew you would be that upset over losing Driger like that, I would have had Max go first" Kai told him.

"It's too late now," Tyson said. "Though I do wonder what Max and Mr. Dickinson is doing right now." No one there knew that Max had just fallen out of his chair in shock after he watched Ray lose to Julie in Mr. Dickinson's hospital room. Mr. Dickinson was still asleep on the hospital bed.

"In any case, I have to go now" Kai said as he got up. "At least I now know what they are all capable of." He started to walk toward the battle area.

'That's right; Kai's turn is next. Don't lose, Kai. If you do, I may never get Dragoon back' Tyson thought. 'Good luck Kai.'

In the meantime, the De Mornay team was talking among themselves.

"Excellent work, Julie. Our plan is going smoothly," Lucie said.

"Marie-France, keep Serpentus until the next round. I assume that you took notes on Ray?" Julie asked as she handed her older sister her green beyblade. The girl with the glasses took the beyblade as she put her pen down after she finished writing in her binder.

"I did not find anything new in his technique" Marie-France told her. "But I did notice how he reacted when you used your tongue against him. By the time Driger returned, he was already frazzled. Your technique always works."

"I know" Julie said, smiling. She then turned to Lucie. "Are you planning to go next? I don't think we need a third battle."

"Don't be so quick, Julie. I like to save the best for last. Besides I have a feeling that they are thinking the same thing. I have decided to go third," Lucie said. At that Odette looked up at her. Lucie showed them her red and white beyblade. Do not worry, my loyal sisters. If I face Tyson, I'll show him my Bit Beast, or rather his former Bit Beast. I cannot wait until I see the look on his face when he sees it. Ce sera notre victoire!"

For my readers, I am sorry for the long delay. I had to check a few things and writing a beyblade battle into the story was harder than I thought. I hope I did everything right. As for the second season of Beyblade, I did watch some of it but I got so bored that I only watched a few episodes after Wyatt was out of the way. One can consider this story a semi-AU then. All original characters were created by Melinda-chan (Melinda The Digimon Poet). Beyblade was created by Takao Aoki. Only three (hopefully) more chapters to go! And do not forget to review!


	4. Kai's Surprise Battle and Tyson's Great ...

**Chapter Four of "Dragoon's Abduction" by Melinda-chan**

"Well, that was quite a battle, but the Bladebreakers need a victory in the next match or it would be over," Brad Best announced as Ray walked back after being defeated.

"Julie used both her beyblade and her mouth to make Ray lose his cool during the battle. It must have been irritating for Ray to have a loud mouth like that close to him," A.J. Tupper said.

"I feel for him just sitting next to you" Brad Best told his co-announcer.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" A.J. Tupper asked him. Brad Best decided to change the subject.

"I see that the Bladebreakers has sent Kai to the bowl now" Brad Best said. "I wonder who is going to battle him for the Sisters Supreme."

"I am going now," Odette said. The girl with the long golden hoop earrings and charm bracelets was going to walk off when Lucie blocked her path with her right arm.

"You're not going to face Kai," Lucie told her. "I think that it is time for your twin sister to get her first taste of battle." At that everyone, including Marie-France, looked astonished.

"You want me to battle Kai?" Marie-France asked, pointing to herself.

"But you said that I was going to play in the first round," Odette objected.

"I lied" Lucie told her. This took Odette aback. "I don't know what Kai is going to do so I am going to save you for the second round, Odette."

"But Lucie-" Marie-France started to say.

"Will the Sisters Supreme please send another player to the bowl? Remember you have a full minute to decide or your opponent will be declared the winner by forfeit" the DJ Jazzman reminded them. At that, Marie-France put down her binder and pen on the bench and opened her bag.

"Oh fine. I'll do it," Marie-France said. She took out a blue beyblade with a black stripe around it. "I need extra training for this one anyway." She then turned to Lucie. "Would you take notes for me, Lucie?"

"Sure. Just go" Lucie answered. Marie-France took a deep breath and walked slowly to the bowl. Lucie sat down on the bench and simply folded her arms.

"Are you going to take notes, Lucie?" Julie asked.

"Nope. Don't need to" Lucie answered. Julie and Odette gasped.

"Now this is a new development," A.J. Tupper noted. "The Sisters Supreme decided to send out Marie-France, the alternate, who I don't think has ever played in a major tournament before, against Kai, one of the best beybladers in the world!"

"I am sure that there is a strategy to this" Brad Best said. "But would you think if the Sisters Supreme want to win this round, they would not send their least experienced player against the most experienced player in the world?"

"Well, duh, but who knows? Maybe she has a few surprises," A.J. Tupper said, but he did not sound confident.

"I don't know…" Brad Best sounded very uncertain.

"Did you see that?" Kenny asked his two teammates. "Marie-France looked like she was surprised she was picked too!"

"I checked her data" Dizzy told them. "I got very little on her. Apparently, she is only considered an alternate. I also could not find any data on the Canadian championships involving her at all. I think that she has never took part in a major tournament before."

"Do you think they are trying to throw this battle away?" Ray asked.

"It sounds like a set-up to me," Kenny replied. "Kai just has to go along with their plan."

'Poor Kai' Tyson thought. He then saw Lucie's dark eyes looking straight at him. He felt a bit taken aback. He tried to stay calm but sweat was coming down his face.

"Uh, let us introduce our competitors" Brad Best announced. "There are a lot of N/As in Marie-France's information sheet, because let's face it, we don't have any data on any of her beyblading techniques, skills or if she even has a Bit Beast. This looks like it's Marie-France's first time in a major tournament. She is an alternate in previous tournaments so she must be good."

"Au contraire, we all know about Kai, the good and the bad," A.J. Tupper said. "Though he had made a few questionable moves in the past, Kai is now back with the Bladebreakers. One thing for sure, Kai can be quick and ferocious, like his Bit Beast Dranzer, or calm until he is ready to pounce on his opponent. He hates to lose but it doesn't look like he'll not have to worry about that, unless Marie-France has a surprise for us."

"Are you ready to see more beyblading?" the DJ Jazzman yelled at the crowd.

"YAY!" the crowd responded.

"I can't hear you!" the DJ Jazzman shouted.

"YAYYYYY!!!" the crowd roared with excitement.

"Then let us introduce the players of this second match of the first round!" the DJ Jazzman announced. "Representing the Sisters Supreme from Canada, Marie-France!" A polite applause and a few boos followed. "And representing the Bladebreakers from Japan, Kai!" At that a louder cheer roared from the crowd. "Now we're going to bring out the new bowl!" Suddenly a bowl in the form of a baseball stadium appeared from the ground.

"This bowl is called the Yankee Stadium Bowl," the DJ Jazzman continued. "There is not much space to move, but maybe we'll able to see a homer out of this stadium!"

"This must be the most lopsided match I have ever seen" Brad Best said. "It remains to be seen how long this match will be."

"Get ready!" the DJ Jazzman said. He raised his arm. Marie-France put her blue and black-striped beyblade into her launcher and waited.

'You can do this, Marie-France,' the girl with the glasses thought as she closed her eyes. 'I am the team statistician and analyst. I know all his moves. Yes, I can do this!"

"3,2,1!" the DJ Jazzman then put down his arm. "Let it rip!"

"Allez!" Marie-France shouted. Kai decided to put his beyblade into his launcher at this moment and released it.

And then…

CLANK!

"Wow! I was going to say I wonder how long this bout will be, but I guess that Kai knew the answer already" Brad Best announced.

"That has to be the shortest battle I have ever seen!" A.J. Tupper exclaimed. "There is no question who won this battle!" Marie-France's black-striped beyblade landed beside the shocked girl.

"The winner is Kai from the Bladebreakers!" the DJ Jazzman made the easy verdict. A loud cheer erupted. As for Kai, he just walked to the bowl, grabbed his beyblade, and went back to his teammates.

"That was great Kai!" Tyson said. "That was a lot easier than we thought!" Kai did not say anything as he sat down on the bench. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he did so. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think he knows he was set up," Kenny said. "Let him alone for a while. He probably don't want to talk to us so soon."

'He usually does not want to talk to us anyway' Tyson thought. He then saw Lucie walk toward the bowl. "It is my turn to battle! How am I going to win without Dragoon?'

"Tyson…" Kenny started to speak.

"Yeah I know" Tyson said. He stood up.

'This is it' the cap-wearing boy thought. 'I have to face Lucie now. I got to play the battle of my life to get Dragoon back. But fight I will.' He started walking to the bowl.

"Hey Tyson" Kai said from behind. Tyson looked back.

"Yeah, Kai?" Tyson said. He saw Kai staring at him.

"Get her" Kai told him. Tyson smiled.

"I will" Tyson said, smiling. So did Kenny and Ray.

'I hope' Tyson thought. 'No, I can't think like that.'

"Well, Brad, the last two battles were interesting to say the least. I wonder what is going to happen next," A.J. Tupper said.

"Kai's victory wasn't exactly that interesting, but let's us introduce the final players of the last battle of the first round," Brad Best announced. "Tyson of course is the leading player of the world champion Bladebreakers of Japan. His Bit Beast, Dragoon, has shown its greatness, and we do hope for new fans that have never seen Dragoon before, that the Bit Beast will put on a show. Its Storm Attack will blow you away."

"But let's not forget about Lucie of the Sisters Supreme" A.J. Tupper announced. "Her Bit Beast Lucifus is a mystery but one thing is known for sure: the fact that her team went undefeated in the Canadian championships proved that it is no pushover. It'll be interesting to see how she'll fare against the number one beyblader in the world."

"Let me introduce the players of the final match of the first round of the New York Beyblade Open," the DJ Jazzman said. "Representing the world champions, the Bladebreakers, Tyson!" A loud cheer erupted. "And representing the Canadian champions, the Sisters Supreme, Lucie!" A more quiet cheer ensued with a few boos.

"It seem that the crowd is on Tyson's side" Robert said.

"Well, Julie did get the crowd against her team" Oliver told him. "Still I do worry about what Lucie might do. She has Tyson's Bit Beast and her own Bit Beast can do a lot of damage from what I have heard."

"But Tyson is still better than her at skill" Enrique argued. "I mean he is the number one beyblader in the world."

"I know, but Lucie is infamous for using every trick in the book to win" Oliver said. "And the fact that he is so well-known may work against him if she knows all his moves."

"We should have more faith in him" Robert said. "Maybe she'll make a mistake and he'll take advantage of it." Oliver nodded.

'Still, no one but a few of us know what she can do' the French beyblader thought. 'Tyson, I hope that you're prepared for what you will have to go through.'

" Is it time now, leader? " the brown-haired girl with glasses asked her. The other girl, who now had her blue eyes opened, nodded. " I understand. " She then nodded at a section of the crowd. The dozen kids nodded back and brought out their beyblades. " Sophie, they are ready. "

" That's good, Melandine. Now all we have to do is wait " Sophie said.

"Now that we introduced the players, let us bring out the bowl" the DJ Jazzman said. At that a beyblade bowl came from under the ground.

"This is the Spiral Bowl" A.J. Tupper announced. "Don't look at it long enough or it'll make your head spin. We did have a Central Park Bowl but the guy delivering it got mugged."

"That's not funny," Brad Best said.

"It's just New York humour, Brad" A.J. Tupper told him. "In any case, the DJ Jazzman is going to start the battle."

"Now get ready!" the DJ Jazzman announced, raising his arm. Both Lucie and Tyson got their launchers ready. Lucie was calm while Tyson was sweating under his cap. Yet his eyes were focused. "3,2,1!" The DJ Jazzman let down his arm. "Let it rip!"

"Allons-y, Lucifus!" the brown-haired girl shouted. She released her beyblade. "Attack him at once!"

"Did you see that, Brad?" A.J. Tupper said. "She attacked him in midair!"

"She is certainly being very aggressive early on," Brad Best noted. "Maybe she thinks she can win if she can get Tyson as quickly as possible."

"Tyson's beyblade is surely not giving any resistance," A.J. Tupper said. "Maybe Tyson is letting her use all her energy before he does his amazing Storm Attack!"

"We can only hope so," Brad Best said. "Because by the look of things, Lucie will win this battle in less than five minutes!"

"Come on Tyson!" Kenny yelled. "You got to focus!"

'Chief's right!' Tyson thought. 'I got to fight back!' He then opened his mouth.

"Attack, Dragoon!" Tyson ordered. "Go after her!" At once his beyblade turned around and rushed at Lucie's beyblade.

"Evasion!" Lucie yelled. Her beyblade dodged Tyson's attack but it slammed against the spiraling wall, making it ricochet.

'Dammit! I got to get it under control!' Lucie thought.

'She can't get her beyblade under control' Tyson thought. 'I have to take this chance to defeat it now!'

"Dragoon! This is your chance! Take her out of the bowl!" Tyson told his beyblade. His beyblade complied.

"Thank you so much Tyson" Lucie said, smiling. Her beyblade was in the air but it seems to be floating above the bowl rather than hurling out of it. "I can control my beyblade better in the air then in a bowl like this. Now Lucifus, Shield!" At that her beyblade had an appearance of a ring around it. When Tyson's beyblade went too close to it, it bounced back.

'Damn it! I forgot about the Shield!' Tyson thought. 'How am I suppose to fight her when she can just activate that Shield any time she wants! If I can only crack the ring round it, maybe the Shield might disappear!'

"Now attack him!" Lucie yelled. At once, her beyblade tried to slam his beyblade against the wall.

"Hang in there, Dragoon!" Tyson ordered. His beyblade complied.

"It would do you no good!" Lucie told him. "My beyblade will crack open yours very soon!"

'We'll see' Tyson thought. 'Come on, Dragoon!' He then looked at his beyblade, which was struggling against her own.

"Match the power, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. His beyblade tried to do so. "Now increase power!"

"You think you got me?" Lucie said. "Think again! Dark Mist Attack!" At that, Lucifus surrounded both of them with a black mist. Tyson clenched his teeth.

'I got to stay focused' Tyson thought. 'Keep it going.' Just then a little light appeared from the spot where their beyblades struggled.

"Go harder!" Tyson yelled.

"Destroy him, Lucifus!" she yelled almost in horror. Her beyblade went straight against his own beyblade again. Once again a little light appeared.

"What does that light mean?" Ray asked his fellow team members.

"I don't know, Ray" Kenny replied. He then looked at his laptop/Bit Beast. "Dizzi, do you see any sign of change in Lucie's beyblade?"

"Not in level of power, no" Dizzi answered. "But I do sense a little structural damage on the ring of her beyblade."

"Is that significant?" Kenny asked.

"Not right now" Dizzi replied. "But I do believe that it may be where the Shield comes from."

"Really?" Ray said. "That means…"

"It means if Tyson manages to break it-" Dizzi started to say.

"Then maybe the Shield wouldn't be able to activate anymore," Kenny said. "I know it's just a theory right now but do you think that Tyson is thinking the same thing?"

"I'm not Tyson, but I think he knows" Dizzi said. Kenny and Ray then looked at Tyson, who was looking intently at his beyblade.

'A little more…' Tyson thought. He could sense that her beyblade was slowing down.

'I don't know what is he planning to do, but I got to stop him before he does it!' Lucie thought.

"Lucifus, go harder!" Lucie commanded. "Put more power into it!"

"Match her power, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. "Put more pressure on it!"

'What is he doing now?' Lucie thought. It was then that a brighter light appeared. 'No!'

SNAP!

A part of the ring from Lucie's beyblade had broken off. The dark mist disappeared. Now sparks were seen all over her beyblade.

"My Shield!" the brown-haired girl shouted in horror.

"What just happened?" A.J. Tupper asked. "It looked like Lucie's beyblade exploded but it's still there!"

"Something exploded because bits of Lucie's beyblade is on the ground," Brad Best noted. "If Tyson keeps on his attack, there might not be anything of Lucie's beyblade left."

"Oliver, is there anything about the ring around her beyblade?" Robert asked him.

"The ring…" Oliver said, turning the pages of his binder. "Ah! According to what my source wrote here, the Shield appears from the metal band around the beyblade."

"So if the ring is broken, the Shield can't be activated?" Robert asked. Oliver nodded.

"Does Tyson know about that?" Johnny asked him.

"If the ring around the beyblade is the source of the Shield, then it would not work without it. As for Johnny's question, I am not sure but he did seem to try to break her beyblade on purpose," Oliver replied.

"So that means Tyson can win the match now?" Enrique questioned.

"He has a greater chance, but I doubt that Lucie would admit defeat that easily. And remember she still has her Bit Beast Lucifus and it's certainly no pushover," Oliver told them.

"Still Tyson is the best beyblader in the world," Robert said. "There must be something that Tyson could do to defeat her."

"It's not impossible…" Oliver agreed. "But still…" He then sighed.

"Is it over? Lucie's beyblade is moving very slowly," Brad Best announced.

"I am not too sure it's over Brad" A.J. Tupper responded. "Look at her eyes. I sure do not want to have those looking at me in the middle of the night."

"I wonder if she is going to make her Bit Beast appear" Brad Best said.

"I hope so! That would be a show-stopper!" A.J. Tupper said. "With her Bit Beast and Tyson's Bit Beast, this will be so awesome!"

'Lucie should be almost done with now, but why is she smirking?' Tyson thought. Lucie then laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Tyson asked her.

"Cretin!" Lucie answered. "That the Shield is only for defense, not offense." She then pointed her right finger at him. "You haven't seen my greatest technique yet!"

'What is she talking about?' Tyson thought. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"It is time to pull out my greatest technique ever!" Lucie said. She then looked at her fellow teammates, who nodded. "Il est temps! Elevation, mon animal de compagnie! Black Dragoon!" At that she raised her arms. Her beyblade began to spin very fast, emitting a dark aura over the bowl.

'I do not like this at all,' Tyson thought. 'And what does she mean by 'Black Dragoon?' His eyes widened. 'No! That can't mean-'

All of a sudden a black dragonlike form with red eyes appeared, roaring loudly. Everything was quiet in the stadium. Even people watching on TV, like Max, were shocked to silence. Kai even had his eyes wide open.

"Dragoon…is that really you?" Tyson asked. He looked up at the corrupted form of his beloved Bit Beast. The hardest battle in his life had now started.

End of Chapter Four

Well, I finally finished this chapter. I hope I get a few new reviewers since I'm almost at the end of this story. Beyblade was created by Takao Aoki. Please do not forget to review!


	5. The Battle of the Dragoons

****

Chapter Four of "Dragoon's Abduction" by Melinda-chan

I like to thank Tammy for correcting A.J.'s misspelled last name. Frankly, it's been a long time since I have watched the show. I bet there are fanfiction writers who can make better plots than the makers of the show, but enough about that. I am so close to the end and it would be a big relief to finally finish this. I hope that all my readers enjoy this chapter.

Now that is over with, let this chapter begin!

A big sweat drop fell down Tyson's face.

"Ha ha ha! Meet your new opponent, Tyson! Black Dragoon!" Lucie said. "He is my new addition! Do you like what I did to him?"

"That's Dragoon?" Ray asked.

"What did she did to him?" Kenny asked. "Dizzi, is that really Dragoon?"

"I am afraid so" Dizzi replied. "We can only hope that Tyson still has power over him so he wouldn't attack him."

"We can only hope" Kenny said. Kai was looking up as well.

'She can corrupt Bit Beasts as well?' Kai thought. 'Impressive, but is this Dragoon on her side? I guess we'll have to find out.'

"What in hell did you do to him?" Tyson yelled at Lucie.

"Don't ask me. Lucifus was the one that did it" she then shrugged. "But all I know is that Dragoon is mine now!"

'What am I suppose to do? I can't let Dragoon defeat me or he'll never be able to be free!' Tyson thought.

"Now, destroy his beyblade and end this!" Lucie ordered. The black Bit Beast went straight toward Tyson's beyblade.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. His beyblade then produced a white light. When Black Dragoon tried to attack it, his beyblade dodged it.

"Wow! He dodged it!" A.J. Topper said.

"I am surprised myself," Brad Best said. "But, look! Black Dragoon is trying to follow it!"

"Go after it, Black Dragoon!" Lucie commanded. The Bit Beast did as she said. Tyson tried not to panic.

"Go atop of the spirals!" Tyson said.

"What's good would do that do you?" Lucie questioned. "Black Dragoon can follow your beyblade anywhere. Go after it again!"

'She's right' Tyson thought. 'I can't run away forever.' He then saw the white light re-appear. 'What is that white light? Can I use it?' He then saw that Black Dragoon was chasing after it.

"Dodge it!" Tyson ordered. It went up into the air.

"Grab it now! Crush it in your mouth! Allez!" Lucie said.

'That white light! I wonder what it is going to do!' Tyson thought. Suddenly the white light shot out, hitting Black Dragoon right into its mouth. The dark Bit Beast roared in pain. Tyson felt a sharp pain in his face.

"Tyson! Are you all right?" Kenny yelled.

"Yeah I am fine" Tyson said, still gripping his shirt. "I don't know what happened though."

"Was my eyes playing tricks on me?" A.J. Topper asked. "I swore I saw a white light come out of Tyson's beyblade and smack that black Dragoon look-alike right in the snout!"

"This is becoming one of the weirdest battles I had ever seen" Brad Best announced. "Is it possible that this is one of Tyson's new tricks?"

"Judging by the look on his face, I think he's just as surprised as we are," A.J. Topper said. "But I do agree with you, Brad. This is one weird battle."

"What on earth?" Lucie asked herself. She looked at her sisters. "Marie-France, do you know a white light that is supposed to come out of Tyson's beyblade?"

"Non, ma soeur," Marie-France replied. "This seem to be a new development or an absolute secret. I do not recall Tyson ever using a white light like that."

'Neither do I' Tyson thought. 'What did just happened?'

"Never mind then! Attack his beyblade again!" Lucie ordered. Black Dragoon complied.

'Let me out!' Tyson heard a voice inside his head.

'Dragoon?' Tyson thought.

'Let me out! She did not get all of me! But I cannot hold my self any longer! I must get out! Release me!' Tyson heard the voice say to him. It sounded very urgent.

'Alright' Tyson thought. 'I still don't know what's going on but I'll do it.' He then spoke out loud.

"Come out, Dragoon!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about? Dragoon is- huh?" Lucie started to say when a white form of Dragoon appeared. "Quoi!"

"I can't believe it, A.J.! Just when I thought I saw everything in beyblading, Tyson unleashed a white Dragoon!" Brad Best exclaimed.

"Totally amazing!" A.J. Topper agreed. "In order to fight a dark version of his Bit Beast, Tyson summoned a pure version!"

"Still, can Tyson beat Lucie? Her Dark Dragoon looks ferocious," Brad Best asked.

"Well, we're going to have to find out," A.J. Topper said.

'Hmm, this could change things' Lucie thought. She then yelled out loud. "How were you able to summon a white Dragoon? I have Dragoon!"

"You may have gotten his dark side, but his good side will always belong to me!" Tyson said. "Now go and defeat your dark side, Dragoon!"

"Go after him!" Lucie shouted.

"It's the battle of the two Dragoons! This could be gigantic!" A.J. Topper said.

"At least we're behind glass, but I'm not sure everyone else is safe," Brad Best said.

"Who cares? This is going to be a beauty! Look at them go!" A.J. Topper exclaimed.

The two Dragoons were indeed struggling with each other. A blur of black and white collided with each other in the air, giving off blasts of energy that came out whenever they collided with each other. People literally went down every time this happens- the impact was that great for them.

'This is getting me nowhere' Lucie thought. 'They are in equal power. I got to find a way to get me a victory.' She then looked at her beyblade. 'Maybe if I could get away with this trick-'

"Lucifus! Come out!" Lucie yelled. Immediately a black form came out of her beyblade. It opened its red eyes.

"No way! Lucie summoned her own Bit Beast!" Kenny said.

"I don't understand. How could she summon two Bit Beasts from her own beyblade?" Ray questioned.

"Her beyblade is not like a normal beyblade" Kai spoke. "Most beyblades can only hold one Bit Beast, but a few beyblades, like her own- and Black Dranzer- can hold a lot of Bit Beasts. She could summon her entire supply of Bit Beasts."

"Oh no!" Kenny exclaimed.

"I got my two greatest Bit Beasts with me now" Lucie said. "You only got one. So what are you going to do?"

'She's right' Tyson thought. 'How am I suppose to beat two Bit Beasts at once?' Just then he heard a voice in his head.

'I need all of your power,' Tyson heard White Dragoon say in his mind.

'All of my power?' Tyson thought. 'What do you mean?'

'I want you to give me all your power, save for your life force,' White Dragoon thought back to him. 'Our combined powers can give us a chance to defeat the two without damaging myself. My Dark self shall go back to me and I'll be complete once more.'

'What if you don't succeed?' Tyson thought.

'Then we might die' White Dragoon thought. Tyson gulped. 'I cannot see any other way! Do you want me back whole again?'

'Of course I do!' Tyson thought. 'All right! I want to end it now!'

'Then wait until she launches her next attack' White Dragoon told him. 'Release all your energy and I'll take all that I need in order to defeat her. Only your life force I shall spare.'

'And if it doesn't work?' Tyson thought.

'Then you may never able to recover,' White Dragoon replied.

'I was afraid of that' Tyson thought.

"I'm getting bored," Lucie said. "Now, which Bit Beast should I use for the final attack?"

'I guess I got no choice,' Tyson thought. 'All right, I'll do it!'

"When I say the word, do it' White Dragoon thought back.

'The word?' Tyson thought.

"What the heck" Lucie said. "There's no rule against it, so I'm going to order both of them to attack! Go at him now!"

"Tyson!" Kenny yelled.

'NOW!' White Dragoon thought.

'DO IT!' Tyson thought back.

All of a sudden, Tyson's vision went completely white. He felt almost all his energy come out of him and saw a white light enter White Dragoon. He was so light-headed that he could not stand any more.

He saw a flashing white light aiming at Lucie's Bit Beasts and then he couldn't remember anything more once he hit the floor.

Tyson just blacked out.

"Lucie's beyblade is totally destroyed!" A.J. Topper yelled out.

"Amazing! That white Dragoon took out both of her Bit Beasts!" Brad Best said. "I have to say that I'm impressed.

"And look at the light show!" A.J. Topper said. "All her Bit Beasts are coming out!"

"It's so bright I don't know what's going on!" Brad Best said.

"Since Lucie's beyblade is totally obliterated, Tyson and the Bladebreakers are the winners of this match and will go to the second round!" the DJ Jazzman said while trying to shield his eyes (not an easy thing to do with a microphone in your hands). "I think that Tyson's still at my left!"

"Tyson! We won! Tyson? Tyson!" Kenny yelled. "We did it and all the Bit Beasts that she took are coming out! TYSON!"

But Tyson couldn't hear him since he was still out cold.

End of Chapter Five

This is the next-to-last chapter so I hope all my readers have enjoyed my story so far. If you got any questions to ask, please do so now. I'll answer all of your questions in addition to my author's notes. Beyblade was created by Takao Aoki. Please do not forget to review!


	6. Epilogue

****

Chapter Six of "Dragoon's Abduction" by Melinda-chan

"Tyson! Tyson!" the boy heard a voice calling for him.

"It's so dark…" Tyson responded.

"Open your eyes, Tyson!" he heard Kenny say.

"Oh right," Tyson said. He then did that. He looked around. "Am I in the hospital?"

"You fainted at the stadium, Tyson," Kenny said. "You do remember that, do you?"

"I was fighting Lucie, right?" Tyson asked. He saw that Kai was standing against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes shut.

"You were" Kenny said. "I don't know what your strategy was, but it worked!"

"Really?" Tyson said. "Do you mean Dragoon is normal again?"

"I guess so," Kenny said. "I mean, when the white Dragoon attacked the black Dragoon and Lucifus, not only did the white Dragoon overpowered them, but it also broke apart Lucie's beyblade, releasing all the other Bit Beasts that she captured!"

"Wow" Tyson said. He then laid his head back on the bed. "So the kids that got their Bit Beasts stolen got theirs back, eh?" he thought.

"Actually, Tyson, we are glad that you're now awake, because you got a guest that wants to see you," Ray said.

"Oh?" Tyson said. Just then the already opened door widened further.

"Max! You're not a guest, you're part of the team! What happened to you?" Tyson asked when he saw Max come into the room. "Max, are you all right?" Max wobbled on his crutches to Tyson's bed.

"I had an accident while I was watching you guys on TV" Max said. He then looked down at Tyson. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine now," Tyson said. "Where's Dragoon?"

"He's here" Kenny replied. At that, Kenny brought out his beyblade.

"Dragoon!" Tyson said as he took his beyblade from Kenny. "I'm so happy now!" He then laid his head back. "I'm so exhausted!"

"It's no wonder," Ray said. "That fight probably took all of your strength. It was just like my fight with Bryan, except that was more cooler."

'I don't know about that' Tyson thought. 'I think Ray put more on the line than I did. Then again, if our plan didn't work-' Just then there was a knock on the opened door.

"May I enter please?" Oliver's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Of course Oliver! Come in!" Kenny said. At that, the door widened again. The French beyblader walked in. He was followed by a person wearing a red-and-white jacket. The hood was over his or her head, so no one could tell who he or she was.

"Who is your friend?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, my friend just wants to come here," Oliver said. "Victoire, voici Tyson, Kenny, Ray et Kai des Bladebreakers." At that, the girl pulled down her hood.

"It's the girl with the Nordiques!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Les Nordiques" Victoire corrected him.

"This is Victoire De Mornay, the youngest of the De Mornays but she's not a member of Les Soeurs Supreme" Oliver explained.

"But why didn't she join them? Not that I can blame her" Kenny asked him.

"I have to explain things a bit" Oliver said. "As I said before, Victoire is the youngest of the De Mornay sisters. She is in fact, twelve."

"No way! She is only twelve?" Kenny said. Kai had his eyes opened by now.

"Yes" Oliver replied. "Two of her sisters are twins so all of them are really close together in age."

"Were you the one that warned us when we first came here about the De Mornay sisters?" Ray asked her.

"Pardon moi?" Victoire said.

"She can't understand you" Oliver said. "She can only understand French."

"Let me try" Kai said. He walked right up to her. "Garde des filles, correct?" At first, she looked puzzled, but then her face brightened.

"Oui!" Victoire said. "Je parle ça!" Kai looked back at his teammates.

"She said yes" he told them.

"So she was the one that tried to warn us about her other sisters?" Ray asked.

"I wasn't there when she went to you guys, but she did tell me that she did try to talk to you all. She said that Kai and Ray understood her but you didn't know what she actually meant," Oliver said.

"Yeah we figured out the words but we didn't fully understood what she meant by 'the girls'" Ray said.

"As the younger one of the De Mornay sisters, she knew what her sisters were like. When she heard that her sisters were coming from Montreal to New York, she and her team mates decided to warn every team about them because she knew they were going to steal every Bit Beast they could get their hands on," Oliver said.

"Why do they want to steal all the Bit Beasts?" Kenny asked. "Are they planning to create an army of Bit Beasts or something?"

"They only want the best Bit Beasts," Oliver replied. "They thought that by taking Dragoon, they could get Kai to give them Black Dranzer as a ransom."

"Hah!" Kai said. He then looked at the girl. "Oliver, ask her how did her sisters really know about Black Dranzer. I used it at the World Championships but I suspect that there is something else that is going on. Do you know?" His voice was very sharp in tone.

"Kai, she's just a girl!" Kenny said to him.

"Actually, I can answer that as well," Oliver said. "You see, I was not aware of where she and her sisters learned their style of beyblading but when I asked her where she learned her skills, she replied, 'par la Russie.'" At that, Kai and all the others turned to her again.

"Par la Russie, Victoire?" Kai asked her.

"Moi? Oh non! Je suis par Canada!" Victoire said.

"I think she misunderstood your question, Kai" Oliver said. Kai decided to try another approach.

"Boltsov Abbey, correct?" Kai said. At once Victoire became fearful.

"She didn't know the name of the place at first" Oliver told him. "All she told me was that she spent a week at a place in Russia. She thought it was interesting but she didn't like it there so after a week she convinced her parents to let her go back home."

"I don't blame her," Tyson said. "Just remembering that place still gives me the creeps.

"Well that explains why her sisters could speak Russian" Kenny said.

"You said that they only spent a week there? I doubt they could learn Russian that fast!" Kai said.

"I only said that Victoire spent a week there," Oliver said. "Her other sisters stayed there much longer. Maybe they learned Russian when they were there."

"So they were trained there, eh?" Tyson said. "That explains why most of them act like jerks. Kai, do you remember them being there?"

"No," Kai answered. "Then again, I still don't remember everything from the abbey."

"Ici, Kai" Victoire said. She then handed him a card. Kai looked at it.

"We should go now," Oliver said. He then turned to Victoire. "Nous allons maintenant." She nodded. They started walking toward the door.

"Oui! Au revoir! Bon chance aux finales!" Victoire said.

"She said goodbye and good luck at the finals," Oliver said.

"I guess that part," Tyson said. "Hey, wait a minute! Isn't she a part of Les Nordiques too?"

"Oh yes," Oliver then nodded. "She is the captain of Les Nordiques, the other team from Canada. I haven't played against her team before, but I know that she's a very good player. I met her through the Internet- I only personally met her a few days ago."

"So she is the captain of the last team that arrived," Tyson said. "Well, at least I got my Dragoon back!" He then looked at Oliver. "I hope your team be as good as the time we battled. I want to see that 'teamwork' concept in action!"

"Sure thing" Oliver said. He then looked back at them before he reached for the door. "By the way, Tyson, it was me and her and Lucie that you heard last night." At that, Oliver and Victoire left.

"What does he mean by that, Tyson?" Kenny asked.

"Last night…oh yeah! Kai and I heard a few voices outside," Tyson explained. "I didn't know what they were saying, but when I asked Kai from the window, they walked away. Kai got mad at me and went back into his room."

"Kai knows French?" Ray said. "I was only guessing the first time when Victoire showed up."

"Kai, did you know what they were saying?" Kenny asked him. He then saw that Kai was reading the card that Victoire gave him. "What are you reading, Kai?"

"She can purify Bit Beasts!" Kai said.

"She did something to Lucifus and the other Bit Beasts that Lucie captured after it was all over," Kenny said. "Her Bit Beast was like a white unicorn, like Oliver's. It was incredible!"

"Could that be the reason why her sisters wanted her Bit Beast so much?" Kai asked himself out loud. "Could it be Unifus?"

"Unifus?" Tyson said. "What's Unifus?"

"You didn't remember that name?" Kai said. "When you were unconscious, a white light came out of her beyblade and went into Lucifus. Lucifus was a dark Bit Beast so if she could purify it…"

"Are you thinking of Black Dranzer?" Tyson said.

"Maybe," Kai said. "But it's so powerful…"

A silence ensued.

"Oh yeah. Not that I want to change the subject, but Mr. Dickinson is awake," Max said.

"Really?" Tyson said. "That's great! Is he alright?"

"As far as I know," Max nodded. "He just fainted. But I think they want him to stay for one more day just to make sure."

"Can we see him?" Ray asked him.

"I'm not sure if he went back to sleep or not," Max said.

"Let's go anyway," Tyson said. "The worst thing that could happen is that he fell back asleep." At that, Max started to use his crutches to walk. "Max! How are you going to beyblade wearing those?"

"I can stand" Max said. "You can compete without me, right? I mean, you are going to be released soon, right?"

"I hope so," Tyson replied. "I'm sure that I'm all right. Why don't we get a doctor and get me out of here?"

"Let's go now then," Kenny said. So Tyson got up and went out the door. So did Kenny and Ray. Max was going to wobble to the door when he noticed that Kai was still looking at the card that Victoire gave him.

"Kai, are you going or not?" he said.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Kai said. He then put the card on Tyson's bed and went out the door with Max.

Kai could think of the card later.

The End

If anyone is reading this, I like to thank you. As you may have noticed, the story ended incompletely. If you want me to continue this story, please tell me! I can just go on with another Beyblade story. Beyblade was created by Takao Aoki. Do not forget to review!

Since I included French in my story, I felt I have to translate now for those who do not know French. Some of it was kept untranslated in the story for a reason, but since everything has been revealed, and the story finished, there's no reason why I have to keep them secret now. So here it goes:

Chapter One

"Prenez garde! Prenez garde! Mes amis! Prenez garde des filles!" (Victoire)

"Prenez garde" literally means "to take guard" but in English it can also mean "beware." Hence, "Beware! Beware! My friends! Beware the girls!" (Victoire, of course, was referring to her sisters- Lucie, Julie, Marie-France and Odette).

"Oui! Oui! Oui! Les filles est par Canada! Prenez garde des filles, mes amis!" (Victoire)

"Yes! Yes! Yes! The girls are from Canada! Beware the girls, my friends!" Victoire heard Ray say "Canada" so she assumed he was talking about her sisters.

Chapter Two

"Unifus est le mien! Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir!"

"Unifus is mine! You cannot have him!" Victoire talking.

"Nous pouvons le prendre par la force, petite soeur!"

"We can take it by force, little sister!" Lucie talking.

"Vos menaces ne nous inquietant pas. Si vous pensez vous devriez Unifus, attendez alors le demain."

"Your threats do not worry us. If you think you should have Unifus, then wait for tomorrow." This was Oliver that was speaking now.

"Oui nos equipes peuvent vous battre!"

"Yes we will beat you!" Victoire speaking.

"Nous verrons, nous verrons…"

"We shall see, we shall see…" Lucie talking.

"Quelqu'un est audition nous!"

"Someone is hearing us!" Another girl beside Victoire and Lucie said this. She could be from either group- it's not that important.

Chapter Three

"Cretin!"

"Idiot!" Both Julie and Lucie (in Chapter Four) said this.

"C'est fini, Ray!"

"It's finished, Ray!" Julie said this to Ray during their match.

"Allez!"

"Go!" Both Julie and Marie-France (in Chapter Four) said this.

"Ce sera notre victoire!"

"It will be our victory!" Lucie talking.

Chapter Four

"Allons-y, Lucifus!"

"Let's go, Lucifus!" Lucie is obviously speaking here.

"Il est temps! Elevation, mon animal de compagnie!"

"It's time! Rise, my pet!" Lucie is speaking here. I wasn't sure whether "Elevation" or "Survenir" would be more appropriate, so I left it as the way it is. "Animal de compagnie" literally means "company animal" but in English means "pet."

"Non, ma soeur."

"No, my sister." Marie-France was the one speaking now.

Chapter Six

"Pardon moi?"

"Pardon me?" Victoire speaking. An English-speaking person might say "Excuse me?" or the more common but impolite "What!"

"Oui! Je parle ca!" (not actually in a single sentence).

"Yes! I spoke that!" Victoire speaking.

"Par la Russie, Victoire?"

"From Russia, Victoire?" Kai speaking here.

"Moi? Oh non! Je suis par Canada!"

"Me? Oh no! I'm from Canada!" Victoire speaking. She thought that Kai was asking her where she's from, not where she received her training.

"Ici, Kai."

"Here, Kai." Victoire speaking.

"Au revoir! Bon chance aux finales!"

"Goodbye! Good luck at the finals!" Victoire speaking. This was the last time she spoke.

In case you were wondering about the De Mornay sisters, Lucie's the oldest at age 17, Victoire is the youngest at age 12. Marie-France and Odette are twins at age 14 and Julie is the second oldest at age 16.

Victoire's team, Les Nordiques, has four members- Victoire, the captain; Bobby (Robert); Melandine; and Sophie, who wears the glasses. Bobby is the only one that can speak English. They are based from Sherbrooke, Quebec while the Sisters Supreme are based from Montreal, Quebec.

"Lucifus" comes from "Lucifer," not from "Lucie." "Lucifer" appears in the King James Version of the Bible at Isaiah 14:12. In the Bible it was directed to the king of Babylon, though it is traditionally referred to Satan the Devil.

Unifus is actually a unicorn-shaped Bit Beast, hence its name. Serpentus of course is a snake Bit Beast.

Here are some information on the Bladebreakers:

Tyson's real name is Takao Kinomiya. He shares the same first name as his creator, Takao Aoki.

Kai's last name is Hiwatari. He was born in Russia or rather the Soviet Union, since if you count back his age, he would be born before 1991, when the Soviet Union officially dissolved.

Kenny's real name is Kyujyu. It's pronounced Kee-yoo-jee-yoo. His last name is unknown.

Ray is called Rei in Japanese, though his Chinese name would likely begin with an "L" (There's no "R" in Chinese).

Max's real name is Max Mizuhara. Yes, MAX Mizuhara. Since he was born in the United States, his parents probably assumed it would have been better if he had an English first name. As we all know, his parents split up and he moved back to Japan with his father. Since then, he had reconciled with his mother.

The "Bey" of Beyblade comes from "bei-goma," a Japanese top that have been played there for centuries by children. It originally was made of wood or iron. One can say that the modern beyblade is the latest adaptation of the old toy.

That's it for now. If you want me to continue, please let me know. Otherwise, thank you all for reading! And remember, keep on writing!

Melinda-chan (Melinda Cadarette), August 21, 2005, 5: 49 P.M. (Time of writing).


End file.
